Promise
by Shige-chan
Summary: Natsume is leaving Gakuen Alice! Mikan felt sad but still came for him before he's gone. At that time, both of them promised to each other and soon after that Natsume proposed to Mikan! What will happen to this two lovebirds?


This is my first fic 'bout Gakuen Alice... Hope you enjoy reading it.^ ^

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice. It only belongs to the great Higuchi Tachibana.**

Mikan and the others – 15 years old.

**Promise**

by Shige-chan

Ring…ring…ring...ring...ri-

SLAM!

"Uggh!" a certain brunette groaned under her covers. She looked to the alarm clock that she just slamed. It was 8 o'clock, and it was Sunday, means there's no school today. Usually she goes to sleep again even after she woke up because of the alarm clock. But this time, she had to get up.

_Right... this is the day when Natsume's gonna leave, isn't it? _She thought in her mind with a sad looking face.

She kept thinking but was stopped until she heard a noise that broke her door 'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!' It was Hotaru's Baka-gun. One of the bullet hit her bestfriend's head. "Ouch! Hotaru! What was that for?" she shout out loud complaining.

"Stupid Mikan. You should've woken up an hour ago. Don't you know what's gonna happen today?" said Hotaru in an angry but low voice.

"I know okay! I was about to get ready!" Mikan answered.

"Good. Now hurry." after saying that, Hotaru went out side, fixing Mikan's door with her invention so she doesn't have to pay for the repairment.

While changing her clothes, "Hey, Hotaru?" Mikan called.

"What is it?" replied Hotaru while fixing Mikan's door.

"I still don't get it. Why does Natsume have to leave to America?"

"That's why I've been calling you an idiot. Have you forgotten? He's going there for a mission. Mission!" she said the word 'Mission' twice.

"..."

**Flashback**

_Beside the cherry tree, there's a raven-haired teenager_(he's 15) _sitting, named Natsume Hyuuga. He was reading some Shonen Manga until he heard a voice that's very familiar calling his name. "Natsume! Natsume!"the girl called._

"_What do you want now, polka?" Natsume glared._

"_Stop calling me that!" She complained._

"_If you don't want me to call you that, then stop bugging me!" Natsume throwed his face._

"_I can't, BAKA! Not until you tell me the truth! She shouted. But for the next few words, her tone got down for a little "Are... are you really going to attend the Gakuen Alice branch in America?"_

_Her voice was shaking a little, hoping to receive a 'no'. But knowing Natsume, she expects him to ask where did she find out._

"_Where did you find out?" bingo._

"_From... Narumi-sensei" she answered while looking down._

"_Damn that fucking gay teacher." he glared._

"_Natsume? Are you really gonna leave me?" Mikan asked with a sad and lonely face._

_There was a pause. Then,_

"_Stu~~~~pid! Don't get sad just because of that. I won't be long there. It's just for missions." he said._

"_That's the point! Missions are dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt! And how long it will take!" Mikan shouted._

"_About 2 or 3 years?" Natsume said with a relaxed tone._

_That five words made tears fall out of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them "W, when are you going?"_

"_In three days. Don't worry will you, polka? Three years will past quickly, and when you know it, I'll see you at the graduation ceremony. Well, if you graduate that is." said Natsume grinning._

"_Na, NATSUME! How could you say that! I promise you, I'll graduate with the best scores!" she shout at him._

"_Yeah, right..." Natsume doubted._

"_Damn you Natsume!"_

_And, they continue they're argument yet they didn't realize, Hotaru was eavesdropping with Ruka._

**Flasback end.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Gakuen Alice's front gate,

"Are you ready, Hyuuga-sama? We will be leaving in 20 minutes." said a bodyguard.

"... Yeah." Natsume answered. _She's not coming huh?_

"Kyaaaa! Natsume-sama! Please don't go!" Sumire cried. Not just her, but there are other girls that cried at Natsume,

"Natsume-sama! I'll wait for you!"

"Hyuuga-sama! Come back for me!"

_Damn those girls! There's only one person who can wait for me, and that person's the only one i'll come back to! _Natsume glared at the girls.

Because he still have twenty minutes, he ran away from the girls. The girls chased after him, but he's quick, so nobody can follow him. Then, Natsume unconsciously arrived in front of a cherry tree.

Suddenly, a guy with a teenage boy with blond hair an a cute little rabit on his left shoulder spoke to him. His name is Ruka "Hei, Natsume. Have you said goodbye to her?" asked Ruka with a sad looking face.

"I did, three days ago. Maybe she can't bare seing me le-" his words was stopped after hearing a voice of the girl that she loved the most "Natsumeeee!" she cried.

"..! Polka?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ohh, Sakur-" Ruka's words was stopped because he heard his phone ringing. It was a text message from Hotaru saying '_Come here dummy! Don't stupidly ruin they're last moment!' Does she knows every thing that is happening? _Ruka thought in his mind. "Well, I better go guys. Someone's calling for me. See you at the front gate Natsume!" he said goodbye.

"Y, yeah."

Then, Ruka left those two. After a while,

"… Here!" she said while giving a necklace to him. It looks like a black cat.

"Wait, this is...?"

"For you. I've bought it in Central Town. It's a good thing I made it."

"... Mikan..." Natsume said whispering, while his face was covered with his bangs.

Hearing that one word made Mikan shocked. It's been a very long time since he called her name. "Natsume...? Did you just...?" Mikan's words was stopped when Natsume suddenly pulled her lips to his. It was a light but passionate kiss.

Then, Natsume himself broke that kiss, then he hugged her.

"Na, Natsu-" again, her words was stopped.

"I promise."

"Eh?" _Natsume?_

"Even if ten years, or even a hundred year's passed, I'll come back to you, Mikan...!" Natsume said while hugging her.

"... Promise...?"

"Yeah. So wait for me, Mikan..."

"... I'll wait. Forever if I have to."

Hearing those words made Natsume smile, but was unseen by Mikan.

"You'd better be, little girl." Then, the both of them kiss again, sharing they're last moment.

About 15 minutes have past.

_It's time. _"I have to go now, polka..." Natsume said. Mikan just nodded while looking down.

There was silence.

After a moment, "Here, catch!" said Natsume all of the sudden while throwing something to Mikan.

"!" It was... _A ring! _

"Natsume?"

"Wear it on your left hand. On your ring finger. And it better be right there when I come back!" said Natsume, blushing a little. "And when I come back... You have to marry me!" Natsume said while showing his left ring finger. There was a ring on it to. The stone is ruby(while Mikan is pearl)now, he's blushing for real.

It was a proposal!

Mikan's eyes were wide open. Then, she quickly hugged him and said "It would be an honor, my perverted prince...!"

"I'll take that as a compliment now." Then, the both of them smiled.

After that, Natsume went off to America.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 years later.

"Hotaruuuuu!" cried a girl, suddenly hugging her bestfriend.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! (And we know what that is).

"Owwiiiiee. That hurts! When are you going to stop firing that at me!" Mikan shouted.

"When you stop hugging me like a stupid idiot." she answered quick.

"Good for you Sakura-san. You scores didn't come up last." said Ruka smiling.

"Thanks, Ruka! Oh, I have to go somewhere. Bye guys!" Mikan then ran off.

"Good job with teaching her there, Imai."

"You noticed? I've got no choice. That stupid Mikan keeps bugging me until the day before the exams. Now, let's go." said Hotaru to Ruka.

"Huh? Where?"

"To make some money."

"This girl..." T_T "Hey, I forgot. Isn't this the day that Natsume's...?"

"That's what I say, we're making money out off them"

"This girl really is the 'Blackmailing Queen'... -_-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the cherry tree.

Mikan was there, standing and leaning to the tree of her memories with Natsume, while looking at her ring around her ring finger. _Natsume..._

She kept thinking, until she heard a voice, "Hey there polka."

Then, because of habit, she "Stop calling me tha-!" _Wait, that voice..._

She looked at her left side, seing the man that kept her waiting "Natsume..." her tears are coming out of her eyes.

"Polka..."

"I'm not... wearing that... anymore!" she said with a shaking voice.

"Right then, beach balls."

"WHAT! How did you!"

"Easy. I looked when there's a wind."

"Natsume no baka! AHO!" she cried while holding Natsume's clothes tightly. She continue to sob.

"... I've kept you waiting, huh, Mikan...? You kept your promise..."  
>"Ofcourse, dummy!"<p>

"... Thanks..." he said. But Mikan didn't hear right. "Eh? Natsume, what did you say?"

"Nothing. Now, let's just get married"

"EHH! NOW? But I'm...! We're still 18 years old!" Mikan shout in shockness.

"Baka! Never heard of 'Love doesn't care about age'?"

"Ah, wait Natsumeeeee...!"

And Mikan kept calling his name until they met with Hotaru and Ruka.

_Thanks... for keeping your promise..._

**The End.**

And that's it! I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if it's bad, because this is my very first fic 'bout Gakuen Alice. Please review!^ ^


End file.
